The Island of Change
by writingismylife91
Summary: The strawhats hit an unusual snag on their adventure


It was another Sunny day for the Strawhats as they docked at a near by island. "I need to get supplies." Sanji had said as he took a drag from his cigarette. "I'd like to check out the books!" The little reindeer said cheerfully. "Would you like to come, Robin?" He asked as he looked up at the archaeologist. she gave him a small nod as she smiled.

Luffy had already went off on his own, which annoyed the orange haired navigator. "why does he always have to run off before I give a limit on how many days we are here for?" she said with a sigh.

"The swordsman stayed asleep on the deck, which didn't sit well with nami. "Zoro, you're on guard if you have time to sleep!" She yelled as he glared at her. "fine, whatever."

"Food! Hey mister! Give me everyone on your menu!" Luffy had shouted happily as the guy looked at him with wide eyes. "C-Coming right up." He said and started on the order.

"Hey have you heard? This island is known for changing a pirate crew." a guy behind Luffy said. "How so?" his friend asked. "It changes their positions and abilities but totally opposite." He said, interested.

A grin crossed Luffy's face. "sounds cool!" Luffy exclaimed as everyone looked at him. "are you nuts?! It can put your entire crew at risk!" a man told him. "hm?" Luffy looked over his shoulder. "My crew knows what to do since we all know what eachother are capable of." He said as he started to chow down on his food.

"Robin?" Chopper asked as he looked up as her. "What is it?" She said, still looking forward. "Something isn't right about this island." The doctor said. "You're right. It's called the forever changing island. I read a book on this island. It's said to only last momentarily." she explained to him as he nodded.

A long bang hit, followed by a flash that covered the island. "Ah!" All the Strawhats covred their eyes.

"What the...?" Zoro stood up. "Hey! where're my swords?!" he barked out.

"Hm?" Robin looked at chopper. "I feel...weird." Chopper told her.

"What just happened?" sanji asked with a sigh.

"Hey kid are you alright?" The guy asked Luffy as he past out, his face looked pale.

Franky and Brook looked at one another. "What happened?!" Franky asked him.

Nami went to grab a shirt as her arm stretched. "Wha-?!" she started to freak out as people looked at her.

"why do I have a violin?" Usopp asked himself.

The pirates quickly met back on sunny. "What's going on?" Chopper asked. "All of us have changed. I'm more captain material and how did I become a cyborg?!" He said. "I seem to know medical stuff and I obtained Nami's clima-tact some how." robin said calmly

"I seem to want to cook a good meal and I may have gotten the live-live ability. Zoro said. "how did I get these bothersome swords and seem to know navigation?" Sanji asked as Zoro glared at him.

"woah!" Luffy said, excited as hands randomly appeared. He seemed to enjoy the Hana-Hana no Mi. I also seem to have become a second mate." He scratched his head. "I seem to know archaeology and have Luffy's gum gum fruit." She was clearly annoyed.

"I got Usopp's sharpshooter and combined with chopper's Human human." Franky said. ",And I seem to be the shoipwright and have this slingshot." Brook told them.

"this is all so cool!" Luffy exclaimed as Nami hit his head. "Owww!" He whined slightly. "Look, we need to get off of this island, but the log pose won't reset for three days." sanji said. "we're just have to make the best of it." They all nodded at chopper. "Be careful if you guys happen to get in to a fight." Chopper said.

Luffy quickly ran off again, getting all excited. "There he goes again." Nami sighed. "when we need to stick together and stay on the down low, he has to just run off." Sanji looked at her. "don't worry Nami-swan~ He can take care of himself!" He said with heart eyes.

Franky and Brook bot hagreed with Sanji. "Plus it gives us a chance to be in each other's shoes and what it likes to have the abilities that they do." chopper said cheerfully. "Don't worry Nami, Luffy can always handle himself." robin said, still calmly.

"I'd like to try outr Usopp bros sharpshooting!" he took out the slingshot and hit a far away can. "Wow!" Good shot for a first timer!" Usopp complimented. "Zoro was in the kitchen cooking. "Dinner is ready." He said in an angry voice. "too bad Luffy is missing out." Robin said with a smile as Luffy walked in there quickly. "Food?!" He jumped in a seat as everyone fell backwards. "How is it that your liking for food has never changed?!" Nami growled. "I always have room for food!" Luffy said as he started to eat. "Be careful Luffy, you don't have your rubber abilities anymore." Robin warned. "Hey Zoro this is pretty good!" He said with a mouth full of food.

The first day on the island was a success. They didn't happen to get in to any fights nor did Luffy attempt to get involved in anything. Luffy was already on the figurehead, watching the beautiful sunrise.

"Hey Luffy! Breakfast!" Luffy turned his head quickly and jumped off the figurehead, dashing to the galley. Zoro was never surprised by Luffy enthusiam towards food.

"Luffy will you at least TRY to stay with the crew?" Nami snapped at him. "How can I just sit here when there is so much adventure!" He exclaimed happily. "Well stay here!" she pulled him by the shirt and shook him. "Okay Okay!" she whined with a sigh.

Robin couldn't help but to chuckle. "Well, we still need supplies." Zoro said. "that's a good idea! You and Sanji go get food supplies." Zoro gave Nami a deadly glare. "why the Ero-Cook?!" He grumbled. "I'm not happy about this either!" Sanji spat back at him as he glared at the green haired pirate.

The two had set off to get some supplies before they were ready to set off. "I'd rather be with Nami-swan right now," Sanji said. He was pouting slightly because he really didn't want to be with Zoro.

They finally made it back. It was pushing late afternoon already. "what kept you?!" Nami yelled at them "Well Ero-Cook had to look at everything." Zoro said. "what was that?!" Nami hit them on the head. "Will you two knock it off?" Zoro held his head as he glared at the new rubber girl.

"One more night and we'll leave here and finally be back to normal, I can't wait until I'm back to normal." Nami said. chopper looked at Robin. "how fark away from the island do we have to be for the spell to wear off?" He asked her, forgetting that she wasn't the archaeologist and probably didn't remember. "About 150 kilometers." Nami answered for him. Luffy sat on the firgurehead, listening to them talk. "Why change back? I like this!" Luffy looked at them with his normal goofy grin. "I agree with Luffy." Brook and Franky said in unison.

"It is a good chance to explore how it feels with the powers of the crew." robin told Nami. "Let's enjoy it while we can, okay?" she smiled at the oranged hair girl. Nami sighed and looked at them. "Okay." she quickly gave in after what Robin said.

It was getting close to dinner as Zoro finished up the cooking. "This is rediculas." Zoro grumbled as he set the table. "Dinner's ready!" He shouted and walked back in to the galley. Luffy, of course, was the first to be in the galley as he started to chow on the food. "everyone get rest, we're all going out together tomorrow." Nami said. she seemed to be a bit more bossy than normal. "tonight on ship guard is Brook." she said and he nodded. "Yohohoho!" He chimed happily. "It'd be my pleasure to guard this ship!"

The next two days flew by quickly. They stayed together in case of any danger. "the log pose has reset! Let's head off!" she started to bark out orders. The crew listened obediantly. Zoro was the only exception. He was fast asleep by the mast. "Zoro, wake up and help steer thew ship!" she yelled as he opened his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah." He grumbled

Sunny quickly steered away from the island. "almost there! everyone hold on." She yelled as they went 150 kilometers. "did..it work?" Nami asked. she stood by her mikan tree. a rubber hand stretched, trying to grab one as she slapped it away. "yup...Luffy's back to normal." She glared at him. "Stay out of my mikan!" she shouted at him.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal now." Robin saild calmly. "Yes, that was an experiance I'd never forget." Chopper said with a smile. Robin returned the smile and nodded at him. "Yes." she said gently. "Nami-swan...Robin-chwan~!" He floated over to them with heart eyes as he handed them each a plate. "Everyone else, your food is in the galley." He said as Luffy jolted in to the galley. "that was too weird, I hope it never happens again." Nami said to Robin as they continued on their journey.


End file.
